Man to Man
by Lady Spirits Of Love
Summary: A S/J songfic based on Gary Allen's "Man to Man" Duncan's cheating....with Taran? (Teesha:Taran's a girl?)


Hooble:I don't own these characters. They are the sole property of Marvel comics. Kurt:So vhy am I here? Hooble:Because you're my muse, moron! Kurt:Hmph. Hooble:**grin** I don't own the song, either. It's by Gary Allen....I think.....  
  
You're throwing around a lotta serious acusations. It ain't too hard to tell what you're insinuating. You think I'm the one who stole her away. And if not for me, she'd still be yours today. We're both men here, so why play games, Why don't we call a spade a spade.  
  
Man to man, tell me the truth, tell me Were you ever there when she needed you? Man to man, look me in the eyes, tell me, If you ever loved her, why'd you make her cry? Man to man, who cheated who, you're the one to blame, Tell me it ain't true. Man to man  
  
You think all your anger is justified. Me I think it's just your wounded pride. What did you really think she was gonna do? She's a real woman (she's a real woman) Not a doormat for you You want her back But it's too late Why don't we just cut to the chase?  
  
Man to man, tell me the truth, tell me Were you ever there when she needed you? Man to man, look me in the eyes, tell me, If you ever loved her, why'd you make her cry? Man to man, who cheated who, you're the one to blame, Tell me it ain't true. Man to man  
  
Jean knocked on Duncan's door. Giggles and "Woah!" were heard from the other side. Duncan's sister again, she thought, and let herself in. A black-haired head popped up from the couch. "Taran?" She yelped. Her mind raced wildly to only conclusion of who she could be with....  
  
"Jean?" Duncan stood up, shirtless. Jean's eyes bulged.  
  
"Duncan! You two-timing son of a bitch!" She picked up a vase.  
  
"I'm only doing to you what you did to me!" He protested. "You and Scott!"  
  
"What the hell?" She heaved the vase at his head and stomped out the door. "It's over, shithead!"  
  
At the Institute...  
  
Scott was walking towards his room when he heard someone crying. He moved to Jean's door and knocked softly. "Jean? You okay?"  
  
"If I were okay, would I be crying?" She locked the door with her mind.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"None of your damn buisness!"  
  
"Jean, don't make me blast the door in." He heard the door unlock and walked in. "What happened?"  
  
"He...Duncan.....was with......Taran!" She sat up and slapped Scott.  
  
"Wha? What was that for?"  
  
"For saying 'I told you so'."  
  
"But I didn't!"  
  
"You were going to." She sighed. Cautiously, Scott pulled her into his arms. She didn't protest, just laid her head on his shoulder. "I hate his guts, but.......I trusted him, dammit! He said I was **sniff** cheating on him with **sniff** you. Not that I didn't think about it...." She stared into Scotts.....sunglasses. (Author's Note:**sweatdrop**) They leaned towards each other and kissed deeply. Don't let this be a dream don't let this be a dream I will be SO pissed if this is a dream! Scott pleaded silently.  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I can hear you." They laughed and kissed again.  
  
The next day at lunch, Jean and Scott were having a nice, pleasant conversation with Kurt and Kitty when Kitty went pale and Scott felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was knocked clean off the bench, sunglasses clattering to the ground. "So, STILL trying to take my girl?" As Scott scrambled to find his glasses, Jean stood.  
  
"I was NEVER your girl!" She shouted. "And I'm definetly not now!" She reared back and slapped Dunan, leaving a bright red welt across his cheek. Scott found his glasses and stood up.  
  
"Dude, you got dumped!" Duncan reached back to punch Scott, but Scott kneed him in the stomach before he could do anything. Soon there was nothing but a blur of fists and feet. Kitty was screaming, Kurt was cheering Scott on, and Jean was calmly eating her lunch, taking no intrest in either of them. Pretty soon, they were both standing apart, too tired to do anything.  
  
"Well," Jean said, standing and turning to the boys, "If you're finished spraying testosterone, Scott, that arm needs tending to." She gingerly took his other arm and pulled him to the nurse's office, glaring over her shoulder at Duncan. Taran ran over and pulled Duncan behind them to the nurse's office.  
  
That night at the Institute, The Professor raised an eyebrow at Scott's condition, but said nothing. Logan started to, but Kitty kicked him under the table and shook her head. "I'm going to bed," Jean announced, walking up the stairs. After that, the table exploded with conversation.  
  
"Professor, Scott got into a fight at school!"  
  
"-and Duncan was all on the ground, and Scott was-"  
  
"-it was gruesome! Duncan's eye was all puffy and junk, and Jean was just-"  
  
"Everyone!" The Professor called over the commotion. "I understand that you feel the need to speak about this, but," he mentally pointed Scott out to everyone. He's in pain over this, and I don't mean physically.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Scott said. "I'm just gonna......go upstairs." He pushed his plate away and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Scott?" Jean said, opening her door. "Come here." She pulled him into her arms and started kissing him passionatley. They walked together into her room, and Scott kicked the door shut.  
  
Hopefully (if I ever get the lyrics to that song...) there'll be a sequel soon. I'm not really much of a Scott/Jean fan, (on a scale of one to ten, five.) but it really fit the song. **Grin** I can probably come up with a song for Kurtty.... Kurt:NO! Don't you dare! Kitty:**evil death glare** Kurt:Er......Hi, Leibes.... Hooble:**evil grin** 


End file.
